earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Godthab
|largest_city = Tasiilaq |capital_and_largest_city = Tasiilaq |area = 190 chunks |population = 22 |leader = RASPUTIN54 |army_size = 0 |political_system = None (de jure) |economic_system = Socialist market economy |established_on = July 12th 2019 |oldest_town = Tasiilaq }}Godthab, 'officially the Republic of Godthab (French: République de Godthab), is a sovereign state of the island of Greenland, whose capital is Tasiilaq located in the southeast of the island. 'History RASPUTIN54 arrived in Greenland by the call of a friend who said he had settled in a land filled with opportunities. When he came, there were two nations already existing but on the verge of extinction. Wanting to give a new breath to this island, the Godthab nation was founded on July 12, 2019. Quickly many French players in quest of tranquility and work coming within the capital: Tasiilaq. Thanks to the work of these Chancellor: Yeis and QJWIN and builder, the city grew on the ruins of an ancient city. The nation attracts more and more French not wanting to be affiliated to the fuze or anti-fuze faction. 'First crisis' In order, not to remain a mere city-state, several cities joined the nation, including LE2CASSETOUTcity, whose mayor is Baptist1006. A few days later, several other nations complained, and after a police investigation on Baptist1006 he was guilty of several crimes: Assaults, thefts, murders, insults, griefs. The act that earned him his removal from the nation was aggression on one of the capital's workers. This ban could calm the diplomatic situation with other nations. 'Second crisis' While the nation still had few resources to share, there was a split between the two Chancellor: Yeis and QJWIN. Both didn't have the same view of things about resource management and a conflict between them is open. The passive attitude of the president to aggravate the problem. So, one day Chancellor Yeis, appropriates the armaments and armor of the nation and takes refuge in the embassy of the nation located at Fuzecity. Yeis left the nation and the crisis lasted for two weeks until Yeis left the server and ordered the armor and armaments. He authorizes the president RASPUTIN54 to be the owner of the embassy, but the administrator of the Fuzecity, julien_1800 refuses it. Negotiations are stalled at the moment. Government Godthab is officially a republic, with a president and two chancellor. The political system of the nation offers great freedom. Every citizen can submit to the government an idea or an opinion on the politics of the nation. President: RASPUTIN54 Chancellor: QJWIN, Wellan__ The mayors of the cities have a great autonomy, each one is free of his policy and the development of their city, on the condition of being loyal to the nation. 'Transportation' The relief of Greenland is very mountainous and steep. To ease traffic between cities, the president has personally built an ice road network between most of Greenland's cities. A partnership with the CTM has been concluded and the "Greenlandic express road" is under the authority of the company, whose manager is RASPUTIN54. Territory The Godthab territory extends over the entire southeastern part of Greenland, and its allied zone of influence extends north. Only one other nation exists on the island: Greenland. But this nation has only its king and he is missing. As a result, the Godthab claims to make all of Greenland part of its territory. To learn more about these lands, an institute of topography, cartography was founded in order to map the entire island. This work is being developed. The institute will also have the ultimate goal of creating a map of the world. 'Military' The nation does not have an army, but all citizens are conscripted to protect the territory. In the event of war, each citizen is provided with a full enchanted diamond equipment. Foreign Relations The republic is part of the alliance of the Kalmar Union. To reinforce this link, an ice road is being built. Godthab is allied with other nations, but during conflict Godthab remains essentially neutral. Because his priority is to create a rich and peaceful nation. But if it is necessary, the stores of arms are ready to guarantee these interests and those allies in distress. Monuments The most characteristic monuments of Godthab are in the capital. This is the belfry built by Wellan__, and the church of St. Quetzalcoatl built by RASPUTIN54 (housing a relic including a portrait of the saint). Category:Nation